Races (UW)
The Unsungverse fanon is unique in the number of different Races, cultures and the like existing in the world. While a direct number of races is still written off as unknown, the number of races allow for a more diverse group of people living in the worlds around the multiple realms that make up the universe. Humans Vital Data *'Alternative Names: '''Hume (Vana'diel), Hyur (Eorzea), Beorc (Tellius) * '''Examples:' Elaine Chevalier (RoL-Dominion of Twilight Town), Milla Maxwell (Rieze Maxia), Raika Vermont (U.K. of Novara-Archelonia) *'Typical Height (Avg.):' 1.58-1.856m (5'2"-6'1") (Male), 1.422-1.711m (4'8"-5'8") (Female) *'Typical Weight (Avg.):' 68.6-97 kg (151.2-213.9 lbs) (Male), 56.5-94 kg (124.6-207.2 lbs) *'Hair Colors:' Blond, Black, Brown, Red, White *'Eye Colors:' Green, Brown, Blue *'World of Origin:' Unknown (perceived to be Radiant Garden, Haos Rep./Union of the Realm of Light) *'Preferred Habitat:' None *'Average Lifespan:' 35-85 years **'Infancy:' 0-6 Years **'Young:' 6-10 Years **'Adolesence:' 10-18 Years **'Average:' 18-25 Years **'Old:' 60+ Years Brief Description Of the 130 septillion (1024) people living within the Realm of Light, Twilight and Darkness (roughly equivalent to 5% of the universal population.), roughly 3 in 5 peoples are Human. Ever since the victory of the non-Lehonian races in the Lehonian Civil War (30000-25200 BDC), Humanity had developed themselves to be one of the dominant races, if not the dominant race, in the realms. On any given world, Humans will inevitably be the dominant race; wildly diverse and infinitely tenacious, their ability to make a home in even the most inhospitable of environments has made them the standard against which all other races are measured. Society As it develops, Human society inevitably gravitates towards government of the masses headed by a single leader. In primitive societies, this may be a village chieftain, or a tribal council. In more advanced circles, a President or Prime Minister may be the leader for democracies, whereas a monarch (ranging from Counts, and Dukes, to Kings and Emperors) would serve for a monarchy and a High Priest (or Patriarch, Pope, or Seer) would serve for a Theocracy. As a result, the character of a society tends to reflect in its leadership; an altruistic ruler begets a benevolent populace, whereas power-hungry leaders typically breed a harsh and militaristic one. Stratification is a common feature of human civilization, pitting rich against poor, believers against non-believers, aristocracy against peasantry, education against ignorance. This often leads to deep and powerful inequalities; 'class’ can be as much of a identifying and motivating factor as a spark for conflict. Human personalities are largely shaped by upbringing and social backgrounds, and can be as varied and complex as the cultures that spawned them. Background, too, affects choice of profession; characters from rough-and-tumble surroundings may turn to the sword—or a life of crime—to make ends meet, while those with wealth and education seek out loftier callings. Interaction between different social strata can be fraught with tension; for rich sophisticates, the lower classes are ignorant boors, while the poor view the wealthy as arrogant and utterly detached from reality. Most Humans speak the common tongues of their nations as a first language, with regional accents ranging from the mild to the incomprehensible; a trained ear can often pick out a speaker’s nationality and education with only a handful of sentences. Name-wise, Humans are a fantastically varied lot; though culture is assumed to play a significant role in name selection. Moogles Vital Data *'Examples:' Mog (U.K. of Novara-Archelonia) *'Typical Height (Avg.):' 0.9-1.2m (2'11"-3'11") *'Typical Weight (Avg.):' 24-30 kg (52.91-66.14 lbs) *'Fur Colors:' White, Grey, Brown, Purple *'Pom-Pom Colors:' White, Green, Red, Yellow, Purple *'World of Origin:' Mogia (Located within Haos Rep./Union of the Realm of Light) *'Preferred Habitats:' Forest, Mountains, Underground, Cities *'Average Lifespan:' 60-80 Years **'Infancy:' 0-6 Years **'Young:' 6-10 Years **'Adolescence:' 10-18 Years **'Average:' 18-25 Years **'Old:' 60+ Years Brief Description Moogles are furry little semi-magical creatures—one-part cat, one part bear cub, a race for which the words 'disarmingly cute’ are all but tailor-made. Though they sport tiny, bat-like wings, only the smallest and slightest of Moogles can use them for flight; for most, they are nothing more than decoration. Wings aside, the Moogles’ most distinguishing characteristic is the curious 'pom-pom’ connected to the top of their heads by a small, thin stalk; its true purpose is unknown, though some speculate that it may have magical or telepathic properties. Moogle fur is generally white and downy, though many mutations and variations exist in the universe; striped, brown and purple are among the most common, but many others have arisen over the years. Some Moogles also sport a thick 'ruff’ of fur around their neck; this feature tends to evolve in colder climates, and is usually accompanied by a correspondingly denser coat of fur. Moogles were a relatively new race, having been discovered around 5000 BDC during the Great Hyperspace Wars. Since then, they have spread far and wide across the realms. Society Traditionally, Moogle tribes seclude themselves in small villages hidden away in forests or caverns, subsisting on foraged nuts and roots, their locations known only to those select outsiders who have earned the tribe’s trust. Such groups number anywhere between ten and fifty; the oldest Moogle in the tribe usually acts as a nominal leader, though group consensus guides most decisions. This bucolic, carefree existence is balanced by a love of travel and adventure. Once they come of age, many Moogles leave the safety of their villages, embarking on journeys that can easily span the breadth of the globe. What happens next depends on the individual. Some find the outside world too chaotic, too confusing for their liking; disenchanted, they return to the stable familiarity of their villages. Others are captivated by the sights and opportunities of their wanderings, and settle down in the company of other races. Moogles have an innate genius for social adaptability—no matter how alien the society they find themselves in, it is only a matter of time before they learn its ins and outs, picking up all the trappings of civilization along the way. Given their primitive backgrounds, the degree to which Moogles excel in disciplines like engineering and alchemy once exposed to them is nothing short of miraculous; their latent ability in mechanics is such that other races use a special term—'Mooglecraft’—to describe their creations. Out of respect for those who have turned their backs on the outside world, however, 'civilized’ Moogles make no effort to bring the marvels of progress back to their native villages. As a result, every Moogle is given the rights to pursue its own idea of happiness, whether bliss is found in the boughs of an ancient tree or the guts of an airship. Because Moogles settle according to their personal pilgrimages, these small beings can be found almost anywhere in the world. In spite of their scattered nature, Moogles still manage to maintain a close-knit social network by regularly trading news and gossip from city to city. This world-spanning 'Mognet’ generates an incredible amount of information—so much so that entire mail services flourish based solely on the correspondence between various Moogles. The essence of the Moogle race lies in their adaptability. Wild-living Moogles survive by wielding a unconscious calming influence, a kind of mild psychic compulsion that keeps wild beasts at bay. Their natural foes are those creatures immune to this power, the most fearsome of which is the aptly-named Moogle Eater. In civilized surroundings, the Moogles’ talent manifests itself in other ways; an intense likability, an unusual sense of empathy, and natural affability that allows the Moogles to make themselves welcome anywhere. Though mischievous, sassy, and occasionally sarcastic, Moogles are incapable of genuine malice or cruelty—a rarity among intelligent beings. Base emotions such as hate, greed, and violence are generally unheard of among the 'primitive’ Mogri, and extremely uncommon in expatriates. Because of this, Moogles are perhaps a little more trusting of others than is strictly warranted, though 'trusting’ does not translate to 'stupid’—they have no patience for cheaters and frauds, and will take steps to get even with anybody who tries to take advantage of their good nature. Despite the fact that their native tongue uses just a single word, Moogles have a superb aptitude for languages, and many speak the various Common Human tongues. Their only trouble is a tendency to slip in the word 'kupo’ in at random intervals, a linguistic quirk that even experienced speakers can’t seem to shake. Traditional Moogle names are based on permutations of 'Mog’ or 'Kupo.’ Moguta, Kumop, Mogryo, Kupek, Mogrika, and Chimomo are all prime examples of this convention. Expatriate Moogles, on the other hand, adopt monikers more in line with their host society, such as Artemicion, Gurdy, Nono, Pilika, or Horne. Disneyan * Alternative Names: Disneyfolk * Examples: Mickey Mouse I Disney (RoL-Kgdm. of Disney), Donald Duck (RoL-Kgdm. of Disney), Goofy (Rol-Kgdm. of Disney) * Typical Height (Avg.): 0.9-1.5m (2'11"-4'11") * Typical Weight (Avg.): 25-45 kg (55.12-99.21 lbs) * World of Origin: Disney Castle/Disney World/Kingdom of Disney (Located within Haos Rep./Union of the Realm of Light) * Preferred Habitats: None * Average Lifespan: 120-150 years Brief Description The Disneyan peoples are the race of anthropomorphic, and in some cases bipedal, peoples native to the Kingdom of Disney within the Realm of Light. Introduced as one of the first races to be recognized following the Unification Wars of the Haos Republic (25200-25053 BDC), the Disneyan people have almost entirely adopted human societal characteristics, whilst retaining their native cultural traditions and norms. Society Disneyfolk Society is built around similar lines to Humanity. However, it is often rare for a Disneyan individual to venture off-world, and as such could be said to keep to themselves at times. Stubborn in their beliefs and in their ideals each person sets for themselves, they often fight for what they perceive is the right thing to do. They are generally very kind people, similar to Moogles. Unlike Moogles however, they are indeed capable of malice, though it is usually as light as playing a prank to get even with those people. Another thing that Disneyfolk have in common with Moogles is their skill in engineering and architecture. They often build buildings that to the common eye seems crooked and curved, a feature not commonly seen with human architectural designs. One popular example of this is Disney Castle, where despite its curved and dilapidated style of construction seems well built in design and style, with grand gardens and large (though deceptively human-sized) doors. They were also responsible for their prowess in engineering. It was then Prince Mickey Mouse who developed the modern modular Gummi Ships that would be used by the Union of the Realm of Light in the post-Haosian Civil War era. Because the majority of this race is in the Kingdom of Disney and it's almost impossible to find them outside the Haos Republic/Realm of Light altogether, the Disneyan people generally speak the Haosian language (American English), and their naming convention are, like humans, are either based on Fantastical or Real-Life (normally European) naming conventions. Felidian Vital Data * Alternative Names: Mithra (Vana'diel), Mi'qote (Eorzea), Fellpool/Felinefolk (Roak & Expel) *'Sub-Racial Branch:' Feral Felidian (Alt Names: Lesser Fellpool/Ur-Felinefolk Roak, Cat Laguz Tellius), Felinian (Alt-Names: Felid-Human Hybrid) *'Examples': Elvire d'Orleans (Kgdm. of Plantagenia) *'Typical Height (Avg.):' 1.4-1.6m (4'7"-5'3") (Male), 1.5-1.7m (4'11"-5'7") *'Typical Weight (Avg.):' 50-65kg (110.2-143.3 lbs) (Male), 55-75kg (121.3-165.4 lbs) *'Hair Colors:' White, Grey, Brown, Red, Purple *'Eye Colors:' Gray, Green, Brown *'World of Origin:' Felisia (Located in Comyujahid Empire) *'Preferred Habitats:' Jungles, Forests, Coasts *'Average Lifespan:' 100-150 years **'Infancy:' 0-5 years **'Young:' 5-14 years **'Adolescence:' 14-35 years **'Average:' 35-55 years **'Old:' 88+ years Brief Description A hardy race of feline-line, amazonian near-humans. The Felidians are natural-born hunters with refined senses and graceful natures. Unlike the Varg or Ronso, Felidians resemble humans with animal characteristics rather than vice versa; their ears, eyes, noses, and tails are cat-like, but their bodies are smooth-skinned and entirely human in proportion. The Felidians are distinguished as a race by their deeply skewed gender ratio; out of every ten births, only three on average will be male. Centuries of imbalanced breeding have left the females toned and slender, towering over their male counterparts in every respect; both genders dress lightly to combat the heat, preferring bright, colorful fabrics. Face-paint and tattoos, marks of status and accomplishment in Felidian tribes, are common among older females. Even Felidians living in more 'civilized’ countries use these decorative devices; though their society evolves from day to day, some traditions die hard. The Felidians were known to be explorers, originated from the Ignis Realm, otherwise known as the Realm of Fire, and through them spread the Kokonid faith as they originally settled in Southern Archelonia, and throughout Leon around the 13th century-5th century BDC, and throughout Western Emmerica during the 11th-9th century BDC. Although the faith has largely disappeared from the Realm of Light and Twilight, the peoples remained. There also exists two distinct subgroups of the Felidian people. Feral Felidians are more cat-like in appearance. Although the humans with animal characteristics still apply (mostly in the form of their human-like faces), they tend to have greater animal characteristics than the mainstream race (usually in the form of cat-like paws for hands and feet, and more cat hair covering their bodies.) They also have the capacity to transform into Feline-like animals. The other subgroup, Felinian, are the result of humans breeding with Felidians. While some may not look overly different from the typical Felidians, others may end up looking either entirely human or only retain the cat-like tail, and nothing else from the Felidian side. Society Felidians originally came together in small tribes dominated by a matriarchal government, usually in the form of a tribal chieftainess or village wise-woman. The tribe’s day-to-day affairs, too, are entirely in the hands of its females; theirs is the lot of the hunter, the fisher, the crafter, the breadwinner. This structure is a product of simple necessity; due to their scarcity, a tribe’s males are too valuable to expose to the dangers of the world at large, and are generally forbidden from leaving the village. This situation came to an end with the rise of the Comyujahid Empire, which saw the introduction of Felidian males along with Females during the migrations to Leon and Emmerica to ensure that the race continued in these brave new worlds. Though Felidian tribes are typically affable towards one another, conflict over matters of resources, land and even fertile males is not unheard of. While not overtly warlike, Felidian people are always prepared for a fight; to this end, each tribe formulates, practices, and refines its own style of martial arts. Unlike typical fighting techniques, these place less emphasis on improving one’s body to meet the requirements of the art and more on unlocking the maximum destructive potential of one’s current state. While unarmed combat is used to some degree, most Mithra fighting styles are built around weapons like knives, spears and staves; this allows even the sick and elderly to put up a respectable fight when the situation demands it. More importantly, practicality outweighs tradition here—these techniques are subject to constant refinement as new weapons are discovered and more effective attacks developed. This single-minded drive for improvement is not only reserved for fighting, but also serves to make the Felidians skilled craftsmen, navigators and astronomers, ever willing to seek a better way of doing things. Despite this, some Felidians tend to be distrustful of advanced technology, particularly anything that involves the use of non-renewable resources; to them, maintaining harmony with nature is more important than fleeting comfort or convenience. The Felidians are natural adventurers, combining natural curiosity and energy with a laid-back, easygoing nature that makes them amenable company on long journeys, though even the most patient companion will eventually find his tolerance tested by the cat-girls’ fondness of practical jokes and mischief. They do, however, have their quirks, most notably in regards to the opposite gender; although adventuring Felidians usually spend a fair deal of time around 'normal’ gender relationships, they still tend to be protective of their male counterparts in times of danger. Felidian society is low-key, but not uncultured by any stretch of the imagination; they love games and stories, have an affection for dancing and the theater, and a deep-seated respect for skilled raconteurs and mimics. Though their feline natures leads some to believe that Mithra hate water, they are excellent, nimble swimmers, and waste no opportunity to demonstrate it. Due to the relative simplicity of their own language (largely based on the Indonesian language), Felidians tend to need a running start when it comes to learning the common national tongues. Even those who have mastered it frequently end up rolling their 'r’s when speaking. Traditional Felidian names tend to have a distinctively Indonesian flavor to them; first names tend to be kept to one or two syllables, allowing the individual’s name to be called quickly in situations where a timely warning can mean the difference between life and death. Examples of 'typical’ Mithra nomenclature include Kocho Phunakcham, Soun Abralah, Ghosa Demuhzo, and Fyi Chalmwoh. Haosian and Auroran Realm Felidians however adopted the European style naming conventions alongside the more numerous Humans however. Felidian society also sets great stock in titles; the higher one climbs on the social ladder, the more elaborate, lengthy and arcane their ceremonial address becomes. Such titles are only used inside tribal circles—outsiders are rarely subjected to such staggering displays of self-importance. Cryomancer Vital Data *'Alternative Names: '''Kylmyans (Kalmar Kingdom) *'Examples': Luna Thermidor (Half-Human, Half-Cryomancer) (Kgdm. of Traversia/Union of the Realm of Light) *'Typical Height (Avg.):' 1.4-1.6m (4'7"-5'3") (Male), 1.5-1.7m (4'11"-5'7") *'Typical Weight (Avg.):' 50-65kg (110.2-143.3 lbs) (Male), 55-75kg (121.3-165.4 lbs) *'Hair Colors:' White, Grey, Black, Blue, Light Blue *'Eye Colors:' Blue, Light Blue, White *'World of Origin:' Kylmyys *'Preferred Habitats:' Cities, Tundras, Forests, Mountains *'Average Lifespan:' 60-80 years (100 Maximum) **'Infancy:' 0-5 years **'Young:' 5-14 years **'Adolescence:' 14-35 years **'Average:' 35-55 years **'Old:''' 60-80 years Brief Description Lehonian Nobodies Category:Unsungverse